


Greedy Feelings

by Beachedking



Series: Puyo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Puyo Week, Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon, i’m not sure as I can’t read waku...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Schezo has finally reached the space time crystal.
Series: Puyo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863859
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Greedy Feelings

It’s glorious as it fills his sight, the crystal reflecting his eyes. It’s like a black mirror, clouding the dark blue of night even more. It compels him almost, and how could it not? The space time crystal is filled with power, creating things straight out of thin air, warping reality as if it pleases. 

A greedy grin appears on the dark mage’s face. It’s his now, and his alone. He can practically taste his dark magic increasing as he reaches for it. 

It’s not what he expects. 

A whirlpool of power had happened, and instead of the glee that would fuel his soul, Schezo feels...woozy. There’s nothing flowing into him, it’s flowing out! The mage tries to pull it back, but it’s strong, and getting stronger than him by the minute. 

The space time crystal now feels something too. Something great and strong, the feeling of want. Desires, dreams, everything. It’s overflowing as well, as it takes the power. It too gets greedy, it wants this. It needs it.

He needs it. 

Red eyes blink at a now empty chamber, a hand places itself into view. Soft gray hair tickles against his face. 

An even more greedier grin grows on Doppelganger Schezo’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> if this is canon divergent f I guess. I really wanna know more about Waku someday but I’m lazy to translate it...


End file.
